


Get dunked on

by Miss17Understood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Other, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew mercy was off the table at this point and you didn’t want it, you didn’t deserve Sans’s mercy after all. You couldn’t denounce what he said because you knew it was true, you killed so many and they never deserved it. They were so nice to you and even if you weren’t the one in control you still felt the overwhelming guilt because you could have at least fight Chara back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get dunked on

**Author's Note:**

> This was accidental fanfic I created when doing assignment I am trash

You take a deep breath as you stared at the skeleton that stood at the end of corridor of the Judgment hall you both stood in. Everything was shimmering around you because of the sun that shined through the windows all around you. You felt like you walked into heaven even though you know you are walking into your own personal hell. Each step filled you dread yet the grin on your face kept growing until it was a devious smile. The monster that was ready to show you what hell truly looked like stood there with a feigned grin on his face. It hurt you to see that the grin was only filled with venom instead of it normal happiness that you were so used to seeing. It pained you to see that hollow smile; but you were the one to take his happiness away. The moment you cut down his precious innocent little brother, the only person who truly loved and cared about him his whole entire life. 

“It’s a beautiful day outside.” He murmurs as you walked closer to him. For some reason you couldn’t help feeling a little impressed of how ascetic he is. If it was any other monster they would have attacked you on the spot; but not sans. No he stood there with his hands in his jacket pocket, watching every single step you made towards him. 

“Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.” He continues, raising his head so you could stare into his empty eye sockets. You stop a few feet in front of sans, gripping the handle of the knife tightly in your hands. “On days like these, kids like you.” You feel your breath hitched in your throat when you see the blue flare up in his life eye socket. The bright blue flame engulfed his eye and for a second you couldn’t help thinking that it was sorta beautiful. 

“Should be burning in hell.” He growls, and instantly you gripped the knife harder ready for anything he could throw at you. Sans was weak, he only had one HP and with one carefully place swing you could kill him. You knew mercy was off the table at this point and you didn’t want it, you didn’t deserve Sans’s mercy after all. You couldn’t denounce what he said because you knew it was true, you killed so many and they never deserved it. They were so nice to you and even if you weren’t the one in control you still felt the overwhelming guilt because you could have at least fight Chara back. But you gave up so easily so you were just as guilty as Chara in this situation. 

“Hey kid you should turn around, it would be a shame to go back on the promise I made for you. So please don’t step over this line, or else you’re going to have a bad time.” He says. Chara smirks using your face then with laugh she charges for Sans. 

“Here I’ll make it easier on you Sansy, I’ll give a dispensation so you can fight unlike you’re stupid skeleton brother.” you say in a voice that doesn’t sound like you, no the voice belongs to Chara. Sans chuckles he dodges Chara’s swings, a grin forever plastered on his face. You wish you could just reset all this madness and got back to the happy times. With this thought, you realize that you are still a child clinging onto a childish hope. Chara dodges Sans’s powerful attacks for a while; but you could feel her starting to get clumsy. 

“Ha you think you can get me with those attacks, you might be easier than your stupid trusting brother.” Chara says in a grandiloquently tone as she charges for Sans again. Your heart squeezes and you wanted to reach out so badly; but you don’t have control and you’re too weak to take it. Chara may think that Sans is weak; but you know the truth, his power is quite inconspicuous and very hard to pick up on if you knew Sans personally. It was quite sad that you had see Sans’s power like this, you whish it was under a different circumstance. 

Then finally one of Sans’s attacks hits Chara dead on and she knocked to the ground by one of Sans’s gaster blast. Chara then stands on your precious feet. She not showing mercy just like sans, you could feel your soul crying out. As the battle went on you see sans getting weaker and weaker with each reset that Chara makes. You wish you could go back to the time where Sans took you to Grillby’s place for the first time. He spent so much money on you that day as you two sat and talked, he just wanted to give you a good time. He was so frugal with money when it came to you. 

It hurt you so much to see Sans like this and you wanted to stop it. “The way you speak kid, heh it could be considered heresy down here.” Sans whispered as he fell to his knees panting. He has given up, you can see it in his eyes. Chara is filled with complacency as she stared Sans, she moves closer and closer to him. She raises her knife high above her head, that sick twisted smile on your face. 

“Goodbye Sansy.” She sung, ready to make the final slash. 

“NO!” You screamed, breaking the control of Chara over your mind. You could feel yourself gaining control and Chara glaring at you in your mind as you fight her back. You drop the knife, your breathing is heavy and your chest rises rapidly. You could feel tears running down your red cheeks like a wonderfall. One sob after the other rips from your throat as you stared down at Sans with saddness in your eyes. 

“N-no I don’t want to hurt you Sans.” You whispered then hiccup, holding out your hand to him. “I’m sorry, I’m soo so sorry.” you whisper. 

“Heh Kiddo stop crying.” Sans says he stood up. He pulls you into a hug and allows you to cry into your chest. Then he softly whispers. “Get dunked on Chara.” You laugh at him.


End file.
